Sliding windows and doors include movable sashes and door panels configured to slide within corresponding frames. Removal of the sashes and door panels is desired at times for repair or cleaning of the sashes, door panels or the portion of the frame otherwise concealed by these features.
In some examples, sashes include tilt latches that slidably couple the sashes with frames during regular operation of a window. When removal of the sash is desired, a mechanism (e.g., a pin) is operated on the window to decouple a first end of the sash from the frame. The sash is then rotated out of the frame according to the tilting capability of the tilt latches that remain coupled at a second end of the sash. After rotation of the sash, the sash is pulled away from the tilt latches to fully decouple the sash from the frame. To facilitate tilting of the sash, tilt latches are localized at a single point on either side of the sash. Wind loads and the like applied to the sashes and transmitted to the frame are correspondingly transmitted as point loads the position of the tilt latches (and the pins holding the opposed end of the sash in place). Point loads create stress risers in the window and may deform the frame over the lifetime of the window. Further, point loads concentrate forces at the tilt latches and may cause failure of the tilt latches with attendant labor and repair part costs.
In other examples, frames include compression headers, frame parts having a groove therein with an elastomeric or spring biased feature between the compression header and the remainder of the frame. The sash or door panel is positioned within the frame in a near parallel orientation (to the frame). The compression header is deflected upward along its entire length to provide sufficient clearance for the sash or door panel, and the sash or door panel is thereafter seated in the frame. The compression header is released and engages along an edge of the sash or door panel. For installation and removal the entire compression header (e.g., along its length from one sash end to an opposed sash end) must be compressed to release the sash or door panel. Deflecting the compression header is difficult especially with wider windows and doors having correspondingly longer compression headers and sashes or door panels. Additionally, the compressive engagement of the compression header along the sash or door panel clamps the sash between two opposed portions of the frame and correspondingly increases the actuation force needed to slide the sash or door panel between open and closed positions.
Elements and steps in the Figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been rendered according to any particular sequence. For example, steps that may be performed concurrently or in different order are illustrated in the Figures to help to improve understanding of examples of the present subject matter.